Shaggy Rogers (Meme Version)
Summary Shaggy Rogers is a ironic meme, and is the leader of the new ironic memes, he's a meme version of the same character from Scooby-Doo animated franchise. A cowardly slacker introduced in the first episode of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! series as one of the main characters, Shaggy has since appeared in numerous animated installations of the franchise, as well as its live-action adaptations. Ultra Instinct Shaggy is an Ultra Instinct Remix featuring the character Shaggy from Scooby-Doo undergoing the “ultra instinct” transformation of Goku from Dragon Ball Super. After an Ultra Instinct Remix featuring Shaggy grew popular, the character developed a fandom online. Soon enough, in 2019, Shaggy resurfaced as a meme about using some percentage of his power and became popular again. Though, the level of power fluctuates. Power and Stats Tier: High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C to 2-A, goes up to 1-A Name: Norville Shaggy Rogers Age: 50 Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Ironic Memes Classification: God, "Hero of The Universe", Leader of the New Ironic Memes Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Deity Physiology, Longevity, Nigh-Omniscience, Self-Sustenance (Types 1), Martial Artist (Master in hand-to-hand combat.), Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Swordsmanship and Gunsmanship, Flight, Teleportation, Reactive Power Level, Empowerment, Transformation, Creation, Universe Destruction, Fear Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 3), Death Manipulation, Aura, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction, Chi Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form Defensive Barriers that render Absorption ineffective.), Energy Manipulation and Projection, Afterimage Creation, Statistics Amplification, Energy Amplification, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Light Vision, Time Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Resurrection (As shown here.), Possession and Non-Corporeal, Enhanced Senses (Can locate others by reading their ki.) and Extrasensory Perception (Can see invisible beings.), Duplication (As shown here.), Dimensional Travel (As shown here.), BFR (Can send people to the dark place.), Power Bestowal, Power Augmentation, Transmutation, Can use the force (Which grants Levitation, Telekinesis, Electricity Manipulation, Precognition, Mind Reading and Healing), Telepathy, Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Disease Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (As shown here.), Absolute Zero, Disintegration, 4th Wall Awareness, Size Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Can turn into Ultra Instinct (Which include Limited Reactive Evolution, Heat Generation, Instinctive Reaction, Absolute Reflexes, Limitation Defiance and Serene Combat), Has all the powers of Superman and The Infinity Gauntlet, Color Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 9), Abstract Existence (Types 1), Avatar Creation, Fusionism, Biological Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Immunity to the Infinity Gauntlet (Completely immunity and beyond the infinity gauntlet's powers.) Attack Potency: High Universe Level (Fought against Jiren and has achieved ultra instinct.), possibly Universe+ Level to Multiverse+ Level (Can change the entire timeline. Can caused the big bang. Killed God himself. Destroyed the universe with a karate chop. Was able to easily beat up Superman with ease. Can KO Rick Sanchez. Can threaten IG Thanos and even kill him. Can also wield The Infinity Gauntlet.), goes up to Outerverse Level (Claims to be the golden god. Casually slaughtered all the outer gods, including Yog-Sothoth.) Speed: MFTL+ to Immeasurable, goes up to Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Class K, likely higher, possibly Immeasurable, goes up to Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Universal, possibly Universal+ to Multiversal+, goes up to Outerversal Durability: High Universe Level, possibly Universe+ Level to Multiverse+ Level, goes up to Outerverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range, Universal with ki blast, shockwaves, and instant transmission, High Universal with Ultra Instinct, Multiversal+ with The Infinity Gauntlet, goes up to Unknown Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Is the knowledge of all-knowing.) Weaknesses: Can be game ended if his opponent has access to Anti-Shaggy Juice. Others Standard Equipment: Scooby Snacks, a sword, a gun, white gloves, a lightsaber, cards, The Infinity Gauntlet, Air Pods, etc. Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ironic Memes Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Category:Gods Category:Leaders Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Aura Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interation Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Forcefield Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Corporeal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Duplication Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Rage Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Size Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Biological Users